Rhapsody in Blue
by Maelon
Summary: The translation in french of the famous "Rhapsody in blue" written by Also meant to help english who wants to deepen their knowledge in If it is your case, dont mind PM me if you need some help! Traduction du célèbre "Rhapsody in Blue" écrit par Reviews et critiques appréciées! Next chapter should be up within 10 days


Rhapsody in blue- French

_L'histoire qui va suivre n'est pas de mon fait. C'est une traduction fidèle (ou du moins je l'espère) du très célèbre "Rhapsody in blue" de Théodur. Elle est évidemment effectuée avec son accord explicite, qu'il m'a accordé dans un message envoyé à partir de ce site ( ). Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez lui, mais je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas le spam sans intérêt. Comme je tiens à vous présenter un produit fini et de bonne qualité, j'aurais un rythme d'update assez espacé (un chapitre par mois à mon avis). c'est très loin du rythme de l'histoire originale, mais que voulez vous, une traduction ça prends du temps, et je n'en ai pas autant que je le voudrais. Mes excuses par avance, je sais que l'attente est toujours trop longue._

_A la demande de l'auteur, je n'ai pas traduit les huit premiers chapitres, qu'il considère comme mauvais (il est très perfectionniste), cette histoire commence donc au chapitre neuf "se reveiller dans les bras d'un ennemi". Les huit premiers chapitres suivent le scénario de Mass Effect 1, je pense que tous ceux qui lirons cette histoire en connaissent le dénouement. Tout ce qu'i savoir est donc que Shepard est une femme, en couple avec Liara, Ashley est morte sur virmire, Wrex a survécu, et le Conseil a été sauvé. Bonne lecture!_

_Comme d'habitude, Mass Effect appartient à Bioware, qui appartient lui même à EA, à qui nous devons la belle fin de Mass Effect 3... Toute critique constructive, review, commentaire ou message de soutien est évidemment le bienvenu._

**Chapitre 1: Se reveiller dans les bras d'un ennemi**

D'abord retentit le bruyant crissement des alarmes, distant et étouffé. Gagnant en intensité, il est rejoint par la voix alarmée d'une femme parlant sur les canaux d'urgence des comms. Un sentiment de déja vu accompagne cette voix... _"mais d'où..?"_ La pièce ne ressemble à rien de connu; il y est disposé de nombreux appareils de haute technologie qu'on s'attendrait à rencontrer dans un laboratoire. Cependant, la présence de seringues et l'odeur de medigel semblent indiquer une infirmerie _"Où suis-je...?"_ L'alarme retentit _"Qu'est ce que..." _Un corps, allongé sur une table d'opération au centre de la salle, remue, tousse... _"allez, fais un effort feignasse!" _Le corps se soulève, et retombe lourdement. _"Merde..." _Un soupir.

"Commandant Shepard!"

La voix, jusqu'ici inaudible et lointaine, semble agacée et redouble de puissance. _"Je connais cette voix"_

"Commandant Shepard, le complexe est sous attaque!" Des coups de feu retentissent au loin."Armez vous et tentez de rejoindre le hangar le plus proche, l'évacuation est en cours."

_"Ca commence bien..."_ Rassemblant ses forces, Morgan Shepard se redresse subitement, et s'étale sur le sol aseptisé, au pied de la table d'opération.

"Commandant Shepard!..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon..." Shepard croasse. Elle prends le temps de jeter un oeil autour d'elle. Les différentes machines disposées autour de la table lui font penser à ce qu'elle a pu subir pendant qu'elle était vulnérable _"Si ces malades ont expérimenté sur mon corps..." _Instinctivement, Morgan porte les mains à son visage, comme pour s'assurer que tout y est en place. En traçant ses pommettes avec ses doigts, elle sent des marques profondes lui lacérant les joues. _"On verra ça plus tard..."_

"Commandant, il y a une brèche dans le périmètre de sécurité, des hostiles viennent vers vous! Vous trouverez une arme sur le chariot près de la porte et des cellules énergétiques dans le placard, défendez vous!"

_"Facile à dire..." _La sensation d'engourdissement ne s'étant pas améliorée depuis son réveil, Shepard anticipe le moindre effort physique. Cependant, étrangement, elle croit la voix des comms quand elle lui dit qu'elle est en danger _"Elle ne veut pas me tuer. Elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, pendant que j'étais allongée sur le billot..." _Se saisissant du Predator et des cellules énergétiques, elle se précipite vers la sortie.

Les halls en dehors sont jonchés de cadavres. Du personnel de laboratoire, à en juger par leurs blouses. Tués par balles. _"Une attaque extérieure? Non, ces gens là ont été tués par surprise, avant l'évacuation. Une rebellion peut-être..." _A ce moment là, une poignée de laborantins débarquent dans une pièce adjacente, séparée du couloir où se trouve Shepard par une vitre blindée. Les hommes sont poursuivis par un mecha de sécurité gigantesque, modèle "YMIR". Les scientifiques, voyant leur fuite bloquée par la vitre, se mettent à frapper désespéremment sur celle-ci, suppliant du regard le commandant de les sortir de là _"Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse?.." _Le mech stabilise son armement et déchaine un barrage de munitions lourdes sur le tas de laborantins, les réduisant en pièces. _"une chance que la vitre soit blindée..." _Morgan se détourne de la vitre couverte du sang et des organes des scientifiques.

La voix des comms est couverte par des interférences, avant de disparaitre pour de bon. Le commandant est désormais seule dans les couloirs du complexe. Elle échange quelques tirs avec des mechas de sécurité, mais ceux ci, lents et peu réactifs, ne représentent pas de réelle menace pour une N7 confirmée. Sur le chemin, elle trouve un terminal décrivant les activités de la station. Il y est question d'un important projet de "restauration" la concernant. _"J'étais morte... Mais on ne ramène pas les morts... C'est de la magie, pas de la science!"_

Un peu plus loin, Morgan rencontre un survivant, choqué de la voir se battre avec des mechas. Il dit s'appeller Jacob Taylor, et confirme ses craintes: la destruction du Normandy, son ejection, sa propre mort... tout était bien réel, et selon Jacob, des scientifiques ont passéles deux dernière années à la remettre sur pieds. "Bienvenue dans votre vie" dit-il, regardant le commandant lentemment prendre conscience de la situation. _"Deux ans..." _Elle se répète, dévastée.

"L'Alliance vous a officiellement déclarée tuée en service" explique Jacob "la galaxie entière vous croit morte". _"Merde. Mes amis... Ma mère... Ils m'ont cru morte et ont fait leur deuil..." _le choc de la révélation la heurte de plein fouet. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle essaye d'encaisser.

En s'enfonçant dans le complexe, Shepard bombarde Taylor de questions. Il prétend que le projet, nommé Lazare, tentait de la rammener à la vie comme elle était avant l'accident, et qu'elle n'est ni une clone, ni une IA avancée. A ces mots, Morgan se sent déjà lus rassurée, malgré la douleur et l'engourdissement persistant dus à sa reconstruction. Au moins elle se sent... Elle même.

Taylor lui parle de la femme parlant dans les comms. Elle s'appelle Miranda Lawson et occupe le poste d'officer supérieur de la station, en charge du projet Lazare. Jacob seraitson lieutenant chargé de la sécurité du complexe. Shepard trouve l'homme aimable, et se refuse à commenter son succès en tant que chef de la sécurité, étant donné que le hackage des mechas aurait plus probablement été effectué depuis l'intérieur de la station.

Finalement, le commandant se résoud à lui demander des nouvelles de l'équipage du Normandy. Presque tout le monde s'en est sorti, sauf Presley et quelques sous officiers des ponts inférieurs. Il affirme que tous les aliens présents à bord ont survécu également, Liara et Garrus également, mais n'a aucune idée d'où ils pourraient se trouver actuellement. Pour Morgan, c'est déjà un grand soulagement de les savoir vivants. Elle doit seulement sortir de cette station avant de reprendre contact avec eux, et sa mère...

Une autre voix les interpelle depuis les comms, demandant s'il reste des survivants sur cette fréquence. L'homme s'appelle Wilson, et Shepard pense avoir déjà entendu sa voix, avant de remarquer qu'il semble pluschoqué que soulagé de trouver des survivants. Ensemble, ils essaient de trouver le chemin le plus sûr pour sortir du complexe, alors que le commandant se demande si le fait que wilson soit le chef de l'équipe médicale du projet avait quelque importance.

Morgan prépare son arme, craignant que ce "passage sûr" ne mène à une autre escouade de mechas. Ses suspicions s'avérèrent correctes très rapidement, mais elle s'occupe vite de faire taire les Predators des troupes de sécurité, alors que Jacob insulte Wilson. Peu après, le médecin hurle qu'il a été touché à la jambe. _"Je m'en doutais" _pense t'elle alors qu'ils se précipitent à son aide _"les autres ont été tués proprement par les mechas, qui tirent pour tuer et s'assurent que leur ennemi est mort en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Ils ne vont pas juste tirer dans la jambe de quelqu'un et le laisser vivant"._

Alors qu'ils s'occupent de la blessure de Wilson, il apparait que Jacob a ses propres suspicions, quand il lui demande comment il a eu accèsà l'aile de sécurité. Wilson se défend, agité, en essayant de les convaincre que Miranda est la traîtresse. Shepard leur demande de se calmer et de travailler ensemble au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en sortent.

"Bien dit commandant"Jacob aquiesce."Mais avant qu'on y aille, je pense que vous devez savoir la vérité. Le projet Lazare, dévoué à vous ramener à la vie, a été financé par Cerberus."

Shepard bat des paupières, semble gelée sur place. "Pourquoi Cerberus voudrait me réssuciter?" elle demande lentement, fixant Jacob. "Il y a quelques années, j'ai mis fin à quelques uns de ses projets dégueulasses. Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient placé au sommet de leur liste noire" _"au moins il semble qu'ils m'ont vraiment reconstruite comme j'étais. Ma haine pour Cerberus... Elle est toujours là, ils n'ont pas fait de moi leur esclave lobotomisée."_

"Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Shepard" Jacob hausse les épaules "Au final, les choses changent. De plus, l'Alliance vous a déclarée morte. Cerbrus était le seul voulant vous ramener."

"Evidemment qu'ils m'ont déclarée morte, **j'étais** morte! C'est ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un meurt, on le déclare mort." réponds Morgan. _"c'est tellement... Injuste. Personne d'autre n'a eu le droit à ce genre de seconde chance. Qui suis-je pour mériter de briser le cycle de vie et de mort?"_

Jacob promet de la présenter à quelqu'un appellé l'Homme Trouble une fois qu'ils auront quitté la station, quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à toutes ses questions. Ce surnom semblant indiquer quelqu'un de haut placé dans Cerberus, Morgan décide de jouer le jeu pour l'instant, et en apprendre plus sur cette méprisable cabale de terroristes qu'elle a juré de démanteler.

Ils atteignent enfin le hangar. Alors que la porte s'ouvre, une grande femme brune en sort, et sans hésitation lève son arme, les lèvres serrées alors que le tir à bout portant emporte la moitié de la tête de Wilson. Jacob proteste, mais Shepard approuve d'un hochement de tête. "Bien vu. Je me demandais si je devais le faire moi même." _"Sans compterqu'un bon agent de Cerberus est un agent mort"._

La physiquement parfaite femme qui se tient devant eux se présente comme étant Miranda Lawson, dirigeant le projet Lazare. Elle est froide, professionnelle et impityoable, tout à fait l'image que se faisait Morgan d'un officier de Cerberus. Elle désapprouve l'honnêteté de Jacob, qui a révélé à Shepard le nom de leur employeur. Shepard note que Jacob ne semble pas aussi fanatiquement dévoué aux idéaux terroristes de Cerberus que la majorité des agents de Cerberus auxquels elle avait eu affaire dans le passé.

Lawson démontre sa cruauté en refusant de chercher d'autres survivants, déclarant que Shepard est la seule qui compte. Mais quand le commandant lui demande pourquoi elle serait si importante, l'agent reste évasive, répondant que son chef, l'Homme Trouble, lui expliquera tout.

Voyant que la station est perdue, ils embarquent dans une navette et décollent. Pendant le trajet vers un autre complexe où les attends l'Homme Trouble, Miranda décide que ça pourrait être amusant d'effectuer quelques tests afin d'être sûr que les capacités cérébrales de Shepard sont intactes. Elle ordonne à Jacob de cuisinner Morgan avec une pile de questions sur son passé et sa carrière militaire.

Shepard réponds à quelques questions avant d'être agacée. Quand ils commencent à évoquer le Raid Skyllien et Virmire, Morgan sent sa gorge se nouer de rage, s'imaginant étrangler Lawson avant de lui demander de lui "foutre la paix".

Arrivés dans une autre station anonyme de Cerberus, le commandant est amenée devant l'Homme Trouble, ou plutôt sa projection holographique. Le leader de l'organisation est compréhensiblement prudent quand il a à faire avec la femme qui a neutralisé tant de ses coûteux projets deux ans auparavant. Shepard l'écoute attentivement, se renfrogne alors qu'il tente de la caresser dans le sens du poil, oubliant le passé, déclarant qu'ils avaient un objectif commun necessitant leur alliance.

Elle décide d'écouter pour l'instant, lui permettant de s'expliquer. Et les nouvelles, si véridiques, sont troublantes. L'Homme Trouble parle de graves menaces pour la race humaine, et Morgan est surprise par son étonnante et profonde connaissance des Moissoneurs et de leurs intentions. Son hôte lui dit que depuis l'année précédente, des colonies humaines entières ont disparues, et qu'il pense qu'elles sont le fait de quelqu'un servant les Moissoneurs, comme Saren et les Geths travaillaient pour Sovereign.

"Personne ne veut l'admettre, mais l'Humanité est sous attaque et Cerberus est le seul groupe voulant réagir. Nous ne sommes pas si mauvais que vous ne le pensez, Shepard," l'Homme Trouble dit aimablement, allumant une autre cigarette et la portant à ses lèvres. "Nos but sont similaires, seul nos méthodes diffèrent".

Shepard rit à l'absurdité de cette phrase. "Utiliser des méthodes amorales et detestables ne peut que vous condamner au mal", elle secoue la tête. Non, si ces personnes veulent la faire croire que Cerberus a changé, ils devront faire plus d'efforts. Beaucoupplus d'efforts.

Cependant, des centaines de milliers d'humains ont été enlevés des mondes coloniaux, dans des raids aléatoires, et selon l'Homme Trouble, les politiciens et l'Alliance n'ont accusé que les pirates et les esclavagistes. Il offre à Shepard une chance de constater celà par elle même avant de décider de travailler avec Cerberus. La colonie de Freedom's Progress à recemment cessé toute communication, et l'Homme Trouble met à sa disposition une navette, demandant au commandant d'emmener Miranda et Jacob avec elle pour enquêter sur cette colonie.


End file.
